There is a need to detect arcs in a system (e.g., a power generation system, such as a solar power generation system or photovoltaic system, as but one example) at a higher resolution than at the encompassing system level. An ability to detect arcs at a higher resolution will provide not only greater capability to detect the arcs, but a great ability to locate them as well. One major hurdle to be overcome is that as a system grows in size and complexity, the ability to detect an arc decreases, especially in the case where the arc is far away from the detector.
A good example of a system that may benefit from the inventive technology disclosed herein is a photovoltaic field that has inverters, DC-DC converters, combiner boxes, cables, homerun diodes, photovoltaic panels, disconnect switches, and other common components. These components combine together to make not only a functioning power system, but a resonant and filtering circuit as well. To reduce the effects of the filtering and resonance of the system, it is proposed to place detection circuitry comprising, in some embodiments, both analog and digital components at the string level, multi-string level, and/or panel (or module) level of the system (note that the term module may include solar panels, converters, and/or other componentry). These locations, combined with a high precision measurement, may increase the capability of detecting an arc, locating it, and/or reduce the chances of false positives. They also may allow for continued functioning of the system after an arc, although at a reduced capacity, by allowing for shutdown only of the precisely located and correctly identified “arced” string (i.e., without having to shut down the entire system).